


[Podfic] Cover Me

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Cover Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian unwittingly improves Kurt's and Blaine's sex life. Porn with a bit of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18377) by wowbright. 



> Author's Notes: Written for [this prompt](http://wowbright.livejournal.com/9533.html?thread=312637#t312637) from likeasouffle, which ended up being more inspiration than plot outline. Thanks to fictocriticism for betaing – I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Title from "Cover Me" by Bruce Springsteen, from whom I obviously did not seek permission. Also, I don't own Glee, and I don't make any money writing this stuff.

**Title:** [Cover Me](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/11694.html)  
**File Length:** 00:52:32  
**Download:** [MP3|60.12MB, ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m4n8tzysibbfmwx)  
**Crossposted:** [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see that transformative works policy which allowed me to record this, because I absolutely love wowbright's use of Sebastian as lever to pry out the truth about what Blaine really wants in bed. If you like the story, go give wowbright some love!


End file.
